


after the race

by Fredwrites



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I have a lot of feelings, Petals to the metal, Ship, Taz spoilers, this is rlly short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredwrites/pseuds/Fredwrites
Summary: Back when it was all good





	after the race

**Author's Note:**

> I love the adventure zone, it means a whole lot to me and there are a lot of things I wanna write for it tbh. Also sorry for any mistakes I wrote this in like 15 mins

Two figures ran panting and laughing from the harsh white light of the racetrack. They were shadowy figures against the dark night sky, but if you were to look closer, you would see how their faces glowed. Their fingers were linked tightly and they seemed to dance with each step, light and free.  
  
The shorter figure tore off her ram mask to reveal a grin that pushed her forest of freckles into every corner of her flushed face. Her hair was damp with sweat, the coppery curls of it quivering in the cool night breeze.  
  
They sank against the wall of an abandoned tavern, ivy pressing against their backs and curling against their arms. The second woman eased the raven mask upwards, revealing a narrowed face that might have been considered intimidating if it were not for the way every inch of it was alight with joy.  
  
Hurley's breath turned to silver in the air. She looked upward towards the sky and drank it in. It felt unending. Like staring off the edge of a cliff in reverse.  
  
"I can't believe...how...good that was," she said, in between gulps of air. "Did you...see the looks...on their faces?"  
  
Sloane, the other, grinned wider, eyes fluttering closed. Hurley couldn't help but notice the way they rested on her cheeks like moths, dusty and gentle and slow.  
  
"It was always fun," she sighed. "The thrill never stops. But you made it even...better."  
  
A spark of something struck up in Hurley's stomach and travelled to her chest, rocketing against her ribcage. "Let's do this again."  
  
Sloane raised her eyebrows, feigning surprise, her dark eyes full of mirth. "Oh really, a narc like you, huh? Gotta say, I'm impressed, lieutena-"  
  
She never finished her sentence because Hurley darted upward and pressed  a kiss to the corner of her mouth. A little unsure. Just light enough that maybe Sloane could've tricked herself into thinking she'd imagined it, but judging by the sheepish look on Hurley's face, she hadn't.  
  
Sloane didn't say anything. She just licked her lips and curled a lock of long black hair around her finger. Then she leant forward, closing the gap between the two of them, kissing Hurley gently, the exact way she had just seconds ago.  
  
"I take this as you wanting to be my partner in crime," she whispered, her hand reaching for Hurley's and interlocking with it.  
  
Without a second thought, Hurley nodded and then laughed, tilting her head so she again faced the stars. "Yeah," she said. "Yeah, I think that'd be alright."


End file.
